How do you know if you're a Sherlock BBC fan?
by Noelle M
Summary: Have you ever wondered whether or not you really love the television show Sherlock? If so, how much do you love it? Take this quiz to find out if you're a true fan, or just a witness to the brilliance?


_**Sherlock is owned by the BBC, and was created by Gatiss and Moffat. I own absolutely nothing. Well, except this "chart". **_

**Have you ever wondered whether or not you **_**really**_** love the television show Sherlock? If so, how **_**much**_** do you love it? Does the very mention of it make you "squee" with excitement, or does it take you back to the very first moment John and Sherlock met? Are you marking down the days to the very minute the next season airs, or are you just waiting for another fanfic idea to come up? **

**Never fear! The answer to your questions is simple: read the following descriptions below. If any or more of these apply to you, make you laugh, make you nod your head, etc., you're a Sherlock-aholic! If not, well then you're missing out. Immensely. **

Whenever you see jam in the grocery store or in a restaurant, you instantly think of John Watson…

…this occurs with hedgehogs.

You cannot read a dinosaur book with a serious face.

You can recount the evolution of the Sherlock fandom through a very detailed timeline.

You have countless interpretations of the ending of The Reichenback Fall and you even have descriptive outlines of how Sherlock lived and what he does during his "death".

You have a whole folder dedicated to multiple pairings/shippings and how they should happen.

You get giddy whenever you see bright-yellow graffiti…

…and try to find out if it matches up to a code somewhere.

You try to piece together what actors will play Sebastian Moran, Ausgustus Milverton, Mary Morstan, etc.

You strongly believe that there is something definitely suspicious about Mycroft's umbrella…

…and you have numerous one-shots depicting it in your mind…

…and his ring on his hand as well.

You start imagining John with cats on his jumpers each time you watch the show.

You start imagining EVERYONE on the show with cat-jumpers.

You start imagining that the cats on the jumpers are alive.

You have a whole dialogue set up that revolves around Sherlock, John, and getting milk.

You know the whole "restaurant scene" by heart.

You can re-enact the "restraurant scene" flawlessly.

You and your Sherlock-friends know entire scenes by heart….

… and you sometimes re-enact these scenes…

…One of these scenes is the "restaurant scene".

Whenever you want your friend to remember something, you hold their head and spin them around and around.

You really want to go to the circus just to see if they're professional smugglers and assassins

You have created a ringtone akin to how Adler customized Sherlock's in the show…

…people have commented on this ringtone numerous times

You get all shaky whenever someone mentions a hound…

…and fog

You come up with different interpretations of "Vatican Cameos"…

…and you and your friends use it as an inside code word together.

You try to find out if someone has a crush on you if their pupils dilate when they see you.

Sebastian Moran and his involvement in the Sherlock series runs in your mind constantly.

You soon have a strong penchant for skulls and giggle when you see them in class…

…and you fight temptations to hide things under the skull.

Whenever you see the "lucky cat" from "The Blind Banker" episode, you feel as if you should look underneath to find Tong codes.

You now have a strong urge to read fairytales.

You insist people should see you in a crown.

You know each and every case on John Watson's blog and the days in which they occurred in order.

You are very wary of cabbies/taxi drivers

You want to go to court cases just to see if they're as exciting as Sherlock's.

You can't walk around anywhere and not look behind you to see if a mysterious black car is following you…

…and if there is you try to walk really quickly away.

Your code on your phone is "I am SHER-Locked".

You plan to own everything and anything Sherlock soon…

…such as ringtones, clothes, computers, phone covers, pillows, etc…

…even if it costs you a fortune.

You have posted somewhere public any of the trademarks: "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes", "Moriarty was Real", "I am Watson's Warrior", or "Richard Brook was a Crook"…

…and you even have a whole chant that shows your dedication to Sherlock Holmes.

You own a deer stalker hat….

…and call it an ear-cover hat.

Your new favorite number is 1895.

You write "Get Sherl ck on a wall/poster in your room.

Your new ringtone is "Staying Alive".

You own the entire Sherlock television series iTunes soundtrack. (if not, I highly recommend it)

You get suspicious of new neighbors…

…until you find out that they're not paid killers out to get something from you.

You have noticed that you have said yes to almost all of these points…

…and you realize that that's really awkward…

…but you really don't care.


End file.
